Radditzs really stupid mission
by Axenblade
Summary: Radditz gets sent to a planet where it's night and day at the same time...and he finds himself in the wierdness of it's forests....just read it please * sobs*, It's my first fic!! I have a family to feed *sobsob*


It was a starry night, and all was quiet in his travelling so far. He stopped and checked his surroundings, his hand shading his eyes from the direct sunlight, which lay upon him, almost smothering him to suffocation. He gasped, his flame-black hair sweeping over his jet black eyes, sweat cascaded down his face. He then realised that so far the story made no sense what so ever, but then quickly forgot as the writer made him believe he was on another planet where it was night and day at the same time. Again, he thought, this made no sense. but did not want to be slapped around the face with an invisible mackerel, like the weird voice in his head was threatening. He decided to walk on, his clothing heavy with sweat and for the fact that they were a large amount of frying pans, saucepans, water bottles and several bags of sand attached to his shoulder pads. "Now why did I bring those darn frying pans with me!?" He thought "Stupid frying pans.so heavy.. so metal.so utterly good for frying mackerel.and sparrows.but not penguins.you need a saucepan for that." He then licked his lips "Pen-guin". His mind then wandered, until he found himself falling off a high ravine. He grinned, " This is why I knew bringing Dodrias underpants was a good idea" and with that the sayajin unfolded the multi coloured, tie- dye underpants, which also had Hello Kitty and those annoying little Miffy bunnies on them and held onto the waistband. Sure enough the pants inflated with air, just as Radditz had hit the ground. The large sayajin rubbed his head and looked back at his hand. His eyes widened in surprise. Had he really injured himself already? He had only just started his mission!! He could just imagine what Vegeta would say "For kami's sake Radditz, trust you to injure your weak body so early in the mission!! You should be ashamed of yourself!!!" Radditz trembled at the very vivid thought of his prince. The prince would be very irritated with the lower rank sayajin if he could see him now. and Nappa!! Radditz could just imagine what the tall, bald sayajin would say: "Hey Radditz.. are you gonna eat that? Can I eat it? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Radditz sighted. Why couldn't they come on the mission too? He was bored without someone to talk to. even if it was about how the sayajin race would rise again or how tasty peanut butter with rump roast was.. Radditz then found himself looking along the horizon; his scouter was bleeping hysterically, although it couldn't bleep hysterically, he knew that. He just guessed it was one of those things the writer got wrong. He then went back to looking on the horizon, although he never had stopped looking at it, but still he looked to the horizon and noticed a small shape. The shape stood out against the horizon.. probably because it was electric pink, and no one could not notice the huge neon sign which read 'Something evil and positively not nice' written in several languages in big blue and pink writing. Radditz seemed to remember something like this before form somewhere, but quickly dismissed the idea and walked towards the not nice thing.  
  
The not nice thing turned out to be a forest.. a pink forest at that. Radditz suddenly realised that this was not a good idea and should've followed that blue and purple spotted frogs advice, instead of doing the smart thing of listening to it, Radditz had licked it, then eaten it, and he hadn't stopped giggling like a school girl and talking about cute little bunnies from Jupiter with ninja stars of love and happiness ever since. The longhaired sayajin stumbled slightly, but managed to completely miss a nearby tree branch, so he landed flat on his face. He cursed himself and then regretted cursing himself as now he couldn't move his arms and legs, and now he was snorting when he laughed. Radditz was despising this mission more and more the further he got into it. Radditz then realised something " I don't know my mission." He stood up, no longer under the frogs influence "I don't know my mission. HEY!! I'M CURED!!" The sayajin grinned stupidly, showing that his teeth hadn't really had a good clean for a while "Now I must find out my mission.Tally Ho!!" And with this, Radditz tripped over a pink brick and knocked himself out with one of his many saucepans. 


End file.
